trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Buto
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Epiphany Trek Lines in the Sand Buto officers are noted on the bridge of the Vigilant. Number of Members: 12 billion Nature of Members: Avainoids slightly smaller than Acceptians. Buto predominating colors are gray and white with small amounts of black. They have shorter, rounder wings than Acceptains. Butos are similar to Acceptians physically. Genetic studies indicates that there is no more than a half million years of separation between them indicating that both species are old second generation races. Butos do not have the fight reflex that Acceptians have. Organization: subservient hierarchy. Game Role: The guy in the background of Acceptian drama, biding his time. World Role: Acceptian backup. Those that follow, until the empire stumbles. Relative Influence: Major. Butos are the "first servants" in Acceptian society. The "most worthy" species outside of Acceptians. Without Butos the Star services would be undermanned. Without Butos Imperial bureaucracy would not work. Public or Secret?: Public. Publicly Stated Goal: Serve as we are served. Real Goal if different: Make the Acceptians pay. Relative Wealth: Major. Buto holdings, while a fraction of Acceptian holds are the second best in the Empire. Group advantages: Social invisibility. Acceptian don't really notice them. Special Abilities: Butos as a species can fly. Group disadvantages: They are not Acceptians Those who favor them: Smart Acceptian commanders, other Butos. Those opposed to them: Acceptians that see them as getting too powerful. Other clients that see them as too favored. Area of Operation: Acceptian Empire Headquarters Location: Butan The Buto home world. No Acceptian, by Matriarchal decree can step onto Butan soil without Buto permission. Public Face: Silent competent and obedient History of the Organization: Two thousand years ago the Butos eager in their newly discovered warp drives found a similar species just a star system over. the Acceptians were an industrial age world on the brink of total war. The familiar strangers from the sky stopped that war before it started, and kindled a sense of manifest destiny in the Acceptians. Within a generation it was the far more aggressive Acceptians calling the shots. The Butos were left in the wake of the of the bigger birds, and left bowing the knee as well. By the present the current situation is now an institution. Butos get everything that Acceptians are willing to let them have. They are by no means in accord as to what to do about it. Some Butos have made it to the Second Estate. They are not about to rock the boat now that they have some say in how it is steered. Many are well adjusted and loyal members of the Imperial bureaucracy or the Imperial Star Services, and would consider it a degrading loss of Honor to work against what they are sworn to uphold. The vast majority are complacent subjects of the Empire with enough to eat, shelter, work, and entertainments. They see no reason to throw a fuss. A growing few know the history. They know the raw deal their people have gotten. They play at being one of the above while they organize and look for ways to trip the Empire to their advantage. Those Butos in a position to see the coming storm are both elated and horrified. They long for the end of Acceptian domination, but have no vision as to what the future beyond that will be. Category:Races Category:Acceptian Space Category:Epiphany Trek